Warriors of Olympus: Behind the Mask and Submit!
by quamsayshi
Summary: A new story. A new background. New gods! It's time for a hell-hound sized fan fiction adventure in book one of many! Join new friends on an impossible quest. You may also submit your character!
1. Submit! And Epilogue

**Okay, at the bottom you can submit a character but I don't want to break the rules so EPILOGUE FIRST!**

So as you know Percy and his friends saved the Gods. And of course, the 7 demi-gods have also saved both roman and Greek gods. However, it is now time for a new story. A story involving not only 2 races of gods, but 3. Our whole adventure begins with a young roman demi-god called Kevin. Kevin Valens, to be exact, son of Venus (For you _graceus _people, Aphrodite). Let's take a look at Kevin Valens's **6th GRADE YEAR.**...

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

Tonight, I had the weirdest dream. It really didn't make any sense at all. I was in a franchise H.Q lobby...I didn't even know for what company. I didn't look like a plaza from Ireland, where I'm from. Suddenly, the room lit up, but not like a candle being lit at night, like...a feeling. A shocking, yet dark feeling. An odd looking man appeared nearly out of nowhere, and he was holding a hammer! _A worker? _I guessed. However, I was very off on my guessing. The man had a red beard and bloody red hair. His eyes were nearly golden like lightning. He lifted his hammer so suddenly, I was too much in shock to move!

"Goody bye, child!" He yelled laughing maniacally, and I knew his plan was to kill me with the hammer. I tried to scream. Yell for help, anything but my voice wouldn't work! And then, as always, I woke up.

My eyes fluttered open.

"I know you need your beauty sleep, but at least get up for school." Giggled my stupid younger sister, Brona. We are from Ireland and moved recently...my family has also moved to 4 other countries, but in the end we always ended up back in Ireland. I hoped it was like that with America...

"Come on, bum-bum!" Screeched Brona, " Get up!"

"Brona, I'm sick of your stupid 5-year-old comments..." I groaned.

"Well I am five, and I can't wait to tell all the people in AMERICA!" Yelled Brona as she ran out the door to school.

"Because that won't take long..." I slid out of bed still half asleep, and got ready to go to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Yes it is short, but hey i didn't really need it. Okay! Character time... also I am taking children of Hera and if your Char. is a hunter then just put Artemis for parents. I want you show me the char. like this:<br>**

**Name:**

**Age:  
><strong>

**Personality:  
><strong>

**Background:**

**Appearance:**

**Romance:**

**weapon:**

**Parents:**

**Powers:**

**Other:**

**Okay thanks read and I'll post the char.s who got in soon**


	2. Submit! and Prologue

_Recently_** I have received 2 characters. Well, I'm very popular :P Anyway, it doesn't necessarily mean they were chosen to be in the story at all. However, I am quite fond of Thunder Head and sister-of-the-devil's characters, so I think they have a very good chance of making it into the story. Also, if you can guess the God in chappie numero une (chapter number one) then your character is guaranteed to be in my story. Now, you wouldn't want to give your genius ideas to someone you don't know if they write well, so begin chapter 2!**

Meh. I have always hated school, especially NOT in Ireland. But, Hey, It was a new country, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. _BRINGGGGGGGGGGG! _First period is over! Now I would have to get through second period...

"Hey you, you're new around here." Some girl called over at me.

"Um...yeah. Isn't every grade six? I mean, it's a new school."

"Hey. An Irish smart alic!" Screamed another boy.

"Yeah, what a brogue you have!" **(pronounced _br-ooh , _ meaning a strong Irish accent.)**

_Here we go again... _I thought. Every new country, people made fun of my "accent" even in ENGLAND. Heck, american accents were more funny-sounding than MINE.

"So, kid-"  
>"We'are the same age!" I shot at the mean girl. "Well-" The girl tried to come up with an excuse, but before she could, I shot her a look, one I've never done before and I don't know how it got into me. I stared deeply into her eyes... so deep, I felt like I could detect emotions, thoughts...loved ones, especially. My eyes started to burn, and the girl dropped her books. She ran over to me, and while doing so, changing.<p>

And I mean seriously _changing._

"Rahhhh!" She hissed. As she opened her mouth, I saw bloody huge FANGS!

"Son of Venus! Do you think you can trick me? Your little intriguing love glances do not affect the one and only _LAMIA! _Be scared!"  
>'Stop!' Screamed a kid from the back of the hallway. ' By the order of Jupiter, I comand you to let him go!'<p>

_'Well, Jason, long time no see.' _ Lamia purred evilly.

**Alright then! Go on and submit another character! I need at least 8 before the action starts in my story! And I hope you liked my chappie do EXCITING! P.S this is before Jason went to greek camp so yeah**_  
><em>


End file.
